Lost
by CloieDark a.k.a. AlphaOmega
Summary: saaaa. it's a fic where Yusuke loses his memory, and it takes him quite a while to get it back. that is, if he wants it back. oops said to much already. r&r please. CHAPTER V NOW UP! WARNING: MENTIONS OF RAPE.
1. Lost

hiyah people. i just decided ta write dis ta help get muh outta muh writers block period. *grins stupidly* and besides, i had fun puttin muhself inta Yusuke's shoes for dis fic. 

Yusuke: Why the hell did you use me?

well cause. *shrugs* no ones don a fic where yah get thrown to hard, hit your head, and end up wit memory lose. so i decided ta do one.

Yusuke: Dammit just get on with the fic so I can leave.

oh you're not goin anywhere. *glomps Yusuke* mine!

Yusuke: um.... *blushes*

i don own Yu Yu Hakusho, wish i did den i could have Yusuke. *grins*

Lost

My head hurts.

Okay scratch that, my whole body hurts.

What the hell happened?

I can hear some voices and they sound worried. I wonder who they belong to.

Sitting up with a groan I opened my eyes to see four people sitting around me. There was a girl with sky blue hair, orchid colored eyes, and a pink colored kimono. Are those colors even natural? Oh well, she also had tearstains on her face, but her eyes showed relief when I looked at her. The other three are guys. One's got carrot orange hair and wearing a sky blue uniform on, he also looked worried along with this other guy with reddish orange hair. He had emerald eyes and a purple uniform on. Why the hell is it purple? And the other guy had black hair, and red eyes. Plus he was wearing a black outfit, and no emotion was shown on his face.

"Oh Yusuke we were so worried!" The girl exclaimed as a smile broke out on her face.

I couldn't help but let the confusion show on my face. "Is that my name?" My voice sounded well... dead to me I guess. I think that and my question shocked all of them, cause even Mr. emotionless looked shocked. I don't know why though, I didn't know them... did I? I wonder.

"Urameshi, don't you remember what happened?" Carrot top asked me. I couldn't help but feel slightly pissed off.

"No I don't! And who the hell are you guys!" I shouted as I quickly stood up. Big mistake on my part. Everything started to spin, and my vision went black as pain shot all the way up my body. I know I started to fall but someone caught me before my face could personally meet the ground. I fought against the darkness but I guess I just happened to be on the losing side at the moment. I heard a soft male voice whisper in my ear before I started to give into the darkness.

"Don't worry Yusuke. Well take care of you."

Yusuke. Is that really my name? I wondered as I let into sweet oblivion.

****

When I woke up I was on a bed. I wonder if it's this Yusuke's or mine. Glancing around I noticed that the other four people from yesterday were there. Closing my eyes I tried to go back to sleep, only thing is my mind had other plans. It wouldn't shut down. Growling softly I threw the blanket off and sat up. Unfortunately drawing the attention of the other occupants in the room. Great this should be so much fun.

"Yusuke. Do you remember who any of us are?" The blue haired girl asked. She sounded like she was talking to little kid. God I'm not a little kid. Dammit I just wish she'd leave me alone and stop calling me Yusuke. How can I be him if I don't remember who I am? I've got no name; I'm a nobody until I can remember myself.

"Yusuke..." She started.

"Dammit quit calling me that! How can I be Yusuke, if I can't remember who I am!?" I yelled as I stood up grabbing the green shirt sitting on the headboard and I pulled it on. I wanted to get out, go somewhere where I could think. Walking towards the door of the room I had to stop cause the one guy in black was standing in my way.

"Yusuke would you listen. Just for a minute." The guy with the reddish hair said.

Maybe, just maybe I'd be able to remember something; anything if I listened to what this guy had to say. Sighing I decided to stay and hear em out, but after that I was outta here.

"Fine I'll listen." I said as I leaned against the wall waiting for one of them to talk. But it seems that this is gonna take a while.

****

saaaaa. i think i'm gonna make it a two parter just for de hell of it. so dat's all for now, i'm gonna finish da rest tomorrow. momenti people.

Yusuke: What the hell do you mean your going to finish it tomorrow!? When do I get my damned memory back!?

*grins* tomorrow.

Yusuke: *growls* Ugh! Just read and review the damned thing already.

oh yah, any flames sent ta me will be laughed at and used ta make toasted marshmallows. *drools* dhose sound sooooo good at da moment.


	2. Why

hi Cloe back.

Hiei: Took you long enough.

oh be quiet! *glares at the kawaii bishie*

Yusuke: So what the hell happens? Do I get my memory back or what?

*grins* you'll just have to wait and see.

Yusuke: *death glares*

meep! *hides behind Kurama and Kuwabara* don't let him get me.

Kurama, Kuwabara: .....

*peeks out* otay i don own Yu Yu Hakusho, and i hope that yah like the second part. oh and a really big thanks ta all of the peeps that reviewed my ficcy. 

Why

I couldn't help but sigh as I stared up at the cloud dotted sky. Spirit detective's, youkai, spirit energy, and three different worlds? You've gotta be kidding me. It just doesn't make any sense. But yet... Their name's, Botan, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara. They sounded familiar... somehow but every damn time I try to remember, force myself to remember I'll get tiny fragments or flashes. And then... they just slip away like I'm trying to grab at water with my hands. Dammit it's not fair, this is so frustrating. Why!? Why can't I remember who I am or was, is what I really should say. But? I couldn't help but frown, as this feeling of deep sadness seemed to seep into my heart, also into my very soul.

Was I really wanted? I mean was this Yusuke really wanted back. Botan told me that Yusuke wasn't exactly a model student, but he was a great fighter, a good spirit detective, and a loyal friend. But I'm not Yusuke; I'm someone completely different. So do I matter to them?

I sighed again, running my fingers through my hair just taking in the scenery. In some way it feels abnormal, like I've never just sat down somewhere to look around and think. It's kinda weird though, I don't really know how I found this park, and it's like my feet carried me here by themselves. Almost like they remembered where there where going. Hm, wish I could. Although that's not the weirdest part, I can feel something, something that seems so familiar. It's like my soul feels warm somehow. It's kinda nice, and it seems so natural to me, I wonder if it's that spirit energy that Botan was talking about. I can also feel something else... kinda like three other warm feelings, but they're all different in a way.

A small growl found it's way out of my throat. It was probably Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara. I mean I had kinda felt those warm feelings when I was in that room with them for a while. I don't really know why but I suddenly felt overly pissed off. Why the hell did they follow me? Aren't you suppose to leave someone alone when they want to think by themselves? It's not like I can't take care of myself, which I probably still can do even though I'm not this Yusuke guy right now. I'm not helpless! Can't they see that? I AM NOT HELPLESS!!!

Growling again I stood up, dusted my pants off, and walked off in no real direction. I didn't have any real set destination, I just wanted to walk around, and maybe find something that would help me get my memory back. Only thing is I hope I don't run into anybody that I'm supposed to know. Turning around a corner I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Hey watch it punk."

"Sorry." I mumbled as I started to walk away. I was jerked back when someone grabbed my shoulder. Looking up I noticed four tough looking guys. Their uniforms were one's that I didn't know, hell I only knew two different ones at this moment. So they must be from a different school in town somewhere.

"Aren't you that Yusuke Urameshi guy?" One of the thugs asked. Man someone up there must really hate me. Instead of giving him an answer, I shrugged his hand off my shoulder and took a step forward only to be stopped when one of his buddies stepped in front of me.

"Well you gonna answer the question or what?"

"No I'm not, now just leave me alone." I growled as I glared at him. I jumped slightly when I felt a hand land on my shoulder. Glancing back I noticed that it was the one guy I had run into. Man I hope he didn't notice.

"Actually I have a better idea. Your gonna pay up for running inta me our we'll have ta take the payment outta yah."

I couldn't help but shoot a side glare at the jerk. On the inside a part of me was ecstatic from this, while the other was just plan freaking out. Hell I was mostly freaked out cause I happened to know what the hell he meant if I didn't cough up the cash. How the hell can I remember something like that, and not who I really am? Man this is just fucked up. Besides I already knew that I didn't have any cash on me. I'd checked my pockets when I left the apartment.

"Sorry. I don't have any cash on me right now. Do you mind taking charge?" I asked in a cocky tone as I gave the one jerk standing in front of me a right hook. To say the least I was shocked, to shocked to even dodge the punch that came at my face. Staggering back a few steps I stopped and glared at all four of them. This is great, just great. I'm probably gonna get my ass kicked. I derailed that train of thought as I blocked and dodged a few punches and kicks that were coming my way.

Ducking again I guessed I must've missed this one kick coming my way, cause next thing I knew I'd hit the pavement knocking the wind outta me. One of the guys grabbed me by my shoulders and threw me into the wall that went around the park I'd just been in. My head slammed against the wall making my vision star and black out for few seconds. My head then jerked to the side as I was punched again. I coughed as I barely registered a bitter coppery taste in my mouth. Blood, it was my blood. In the back of my mind I could barely register three spirit energy's getting really close, as my head connected with the wall again.

My vision kept blacking out as I slid down the wall to the pavement, letting my head lull to the side. I noticed that the thugs were running off. I wonder why. My question was soon answered as I noticed three different pairs of shoes stop in front of me. One of them bent down and I could kinda make out a uniform that looked purple. Lifting my head up slightly, I looked up at his face. His lips seemed to be moving in slow motion as I was watching. I couldn't hear anything he was saying, I could only hear my blood pulsating in my ears and it seemed to be getting harder to breath as the edge of my vision went black again. And then everything seemed to snap back into normal speed, but my breathing was still going to fast I think. I also figured out who these guys were, it was Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei. They must have decided to jump in and help, man they had bad timing this time. Wait, were did that come from?

"He's hyperventilating, and bleeding pretty badly; we need to get him to Botan." I heard Kurama say, although it sounded like he was really far away, as he lifted me into his arms. The scenery tilted unsteadily as I was being carried back to the apartment. I slightly noticed that I was bleeding onto Kurama's uniform, hope he doesn't get to mad. And my breathing had slowed down some; I'm glad I was starting to feel light headed enough with out my breathing going to fast. Then something seemed to click slightly, somewhere in the back of my mind. Youko, Kurama, Shuuichi, Fox boy...? Where were these name's coming from?

"Thanks guys..." I said in a whisper as everything slipped into the darkness.

***

okay i've decided ta be really evil and make Yusuke wait until the next chap, ta get his memory's back.

Yusuke: 0_o !

um Yusuke yah okay? *waves hand in front of his face waiting for reaction*

Yusuke: *growls* Cloe...

*edges away and gulps* uh yeah?

Yusuke: *lifts head and his eyes are shadowed* Run!

0_0 !!! AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *runs like a bat outta hell with Yusuke right behind*

Kurama: *blinks* Oh my, guess I'll have to say it. Cloe hope's that you the reader enjoyed the second part of lost and that you'll hopefully read and review. *winces as a crash is heard* Well that wasn't good...


	3. What's Going On?

okay i jus decided ta put dis up sense i got it done yah know. i'm gonna try ta finish it soon but i jus need ta come up wit a demon and dat's all.

Yusuke: sure and the sky's natural colour is green.

it is?

Yusuke: *anime fall* never mind Cloe...

*shrugs* okay! *grins* i'm on caffeine and i didn't get much sleep so sorry. now to da fic! dun, dun, da, dun! *runs off*

What's Going On?

Opening my eyes I blinked in confusion. Looking around I noticed I wasn't back in the apartment building like I though I'd be I was somewhere completely different. It was like a hallway but the walls... They were made of mirrors, and I could see my reflection perfectly. Walking over to the mirror beside me I reached out lightly touching it. My eyes widen in shock as my reflection grinned, flashed a peace sigh and took off.

"Wait!" I shouted as I took off after it. Running by the mirrors now, I noticed I didn't have a reflection. Something about that terrified me even worse then when I was about to be beaten by those thugs earlier. It made me feel like I wasn't real, like I was some copy or replacement. Just thinking about that made me run faster, stretching my legs to their full extent.

"Do you want to know...?"

That voice, It sounds like... Me! But I didn't talk. Not stopping to think about it, I pushed myself harder. My lungs felt like they were burning, as they demanded air, my legs felt like they were turning to lead with each step I took. Then my breathing was turning into pained gasps as a sharp pain kept lancing through my side. And the mirrors just looked like a big blur.

A gasp escaped my lips as I noticed the mirrors coming to a circle end.1 My brain froze up some but not before I started to skid losing some speed. Not a lot but some, although it wasn't enough to stop me from slamming into one of the mirrors making me fall flat on my back.

It hurt but I'm thanking Kami that I hadn't hit it at full speed. Sitting up I noticed my reflection standing in the mirror that was in front of me. My reflection looked like me but it seemed cockier, and it also seemed to have an aura of power to it. Unlike myself. Standing up I wiped the blood off of my mouth with the back of my hand.

The strange thing is my reflection just let the blood run down its chin as it grinned at me again. At that I felt a strong feeling of anger surge through me. "Well what the hell do you want!?"

"Just wondering if your ready..." It trailed off putting its hands behind its head.

"Ready!? Ready for what?" I asked getting even more confused.

This time the reflection frowned. "Man are you slow... What I mean is, are you ready to remember who you are?"

My frown deepened as I thought about that question. I knew everyone wanted this Yusuke back. But was I even important? Did I matter? Although the others wanted Yusuke back, so maybe if I got the memories back I could make them happy by bringing their friend Yusuke back. Man this is just getting way to confusing. I was snapped outta my thoughts when I heard someone laughing. It turned out to be my reflection.

Shaking its head the reflection smiled at me and crossed its arms. "Still confused?" Before I could answer, it went on. "Well that's okay you'll find yourself in do time. But for now I think you should be getting back, we're worrying the others." With a wave the talking reflection was replaced with a confused looking one. It was my own reflection this time.

I opened my mouth to ask just how the hell I was supposed to get back when I heard a loud cracking sound. Looking down I noticed the floor was breaking. With a yelp of surprise I fell through the floor into a deep darkness.

My eyes snapped open and my hand jerked out colliding with something. I heard someone yell in surprise as I sat up gasping for air. I must've hit one of the guys. But what the hell had just happened? It had all felt so real. Catching my breath I turned my gaze towards my left to see whom I'd hit. My eyes fell on angry red one's, Hiei. Uh oh I am sooooooo dead.

"What the hell was that for you idiot!?" Hiei growled at me.

"Sorry, I didn't know where I was..." I trailed off switching my gaze to the wall. It seemed to be very interesting at the moment.

"Urameshi..." Kuwabara had started but I cut him off.

"My name's not Urameshi. And it's not Yusuke either. I have no name... Not until I remember." I said as I glared at the wall. Damned nightmare, damned memories that I can't remember, damn everything that's happened. Dammit I just want to be alone. Laying back down I grabbed my pillow and put it over my head. I was starting to feel very self-conscious with them staring at me the whole time.

"Yusuke, What are you doing?" I heard Kurama ask, although it sounded muffled. Man didn't I just tell them to stop calling me that?

I lifted the pillow up a bit and replied. "I'm trying to suffocate myself, what's it look like?"

Man why can't they just leave me alone? My day just can't get any worse... I heard someone through the door open and I lifted the pillow off some to see who it was. Botan, I wonder why she's here...

"Sorry to bother you guys. But Koenma gave you another mission." I heard Botan say breathlessly.

And that just concluded that my day has gotten worse.

"What the hell do you mean another mission!? We're down a teammate. And he wants us to go out again!?" Kuwabara shouted making my up coming headache even worse. God was my head pounding.

"Well that's not the only thing..." I heard Botan trail off as I lifter the pillow up again. She was looking at her feet looking guilty. I noticed the others were all watching her like I was.

"He also wants Yusuke to go with." She said in a whispered voice that completely said she felt sorry for all of us. Especially me.

I could feel the whites of my eyes show as I felt myself slip into something that must've almost been a complete systems failure, in other words shock. Koenma wants me er... Yusuke to go, but everybody says I'M YUSUKE! I'm gonna get killed. And strangely enough when that thought crossed my mind it didn't feel all that weird, almost like it probably wasn't the first time. Before the other guys could really respond to Botan's announcement I was up and out of the bed in a flash.

"Is he nuts!? He expects me to go on a mission? Thanks but no thanks. I don't exactly feel extremely suicidal right now." Funny how I was referring to myself when I didn't think of myself being Yusuke, oh well. A growl almost passed my lips as I all but yelled the one thought that would've been on the others minds as I put a hand to my head. God my head felt like it was going to explode. I sat back down on the bed and put my head in both of my hands. What had started as a dull thud was now turning into a huge clang. And at that moment I swear to god I just wanted to die right on the spot.

"Yusuke are you alright?" I heard Botan ask softly as she put a hand on my shoulder. But being as close as she was her question echoed loudly in my head.

"Fine..." I said as I gritted my teeth. I sucked in a sharp breath as something in the back of my mind exploded. Images flashed through my mind. A car accident, dying, being alive, training, fighting demon looking guys, a tournament. All these flashed through my head but they seemed grumbled and I couldn't put anything together. But the pressure in the back of my head seemed to be fading, although in my book it wasn't soon enough. I didn't really want to talk about the mission that I'd have to go on, and I sure as hell didn't wanna talk about what had just happened. So I did the next best thing... I blacked out. Hn, I wonder if I'm setting a record or something.

***

1. yah know dose window circle t'ings in a house of mirrors, dat's what i'm talkin about kay.

so dere it is. well all i've got done tell i figure out what kinda demon i'm gonna use. i'm t'inkin a group of bad ass vamps or somet'in like dat. whatcha t'ink? *looks around and sighs* well none of muh muses are around so later and momenti!


	4. Weird

*waltzes in* hi my adoring fans! *everything goes really quiet* fine be that way... *pouting* anyway i finally got off muh lazy bum and wrote da next chapter.

chibi cloey: *tugs on Cloe's pant leg* 

huh? oh and i should introduce muh new little muse. chibi cloey everyone on the net. everyone on the net chibi cloey. well we hope you'll all enjoy da fic.

Botan: finally.

*jumps* hey who let you in!? and besides i'm bad at updating things. *blows a raspberry at Botan*

Yusuke: nah yah think?

*pouts* you're all being mean. *sniffs* i'm just gonna ignore you, and get on with da ficcy.

Hiei: well don't let us stop you.

*glares* oh yeah um... to all da people who have been askin about Keiko being in here well um... she's not gonna be cause i kinda don't like her. *hides behind desk and peeks out* and there's probably most definitely gonna be implied shonen-ai in here. so if that upsets you or makes you sick ta your stomach LEAVE den. well i'm done so ciao! *runs away in fear of flying objects*

chibi cloey: * looks around at everybody and then holds up a sign saying Cloe doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho*

Weird

I heard voices as I started to come back to reality. Damn I don't wanna wake up yet. Hm, maybe if I pretend to be asleep they'll go away.

"Yusuke, we know your awake now."

Argh, damn you Kurama you just had to go and say that didn't you.

"Hey Kurama..."

"Yes?"

"Would you feel offended if I told you to go to hell?" I don't know why but I felt somewhat relieved when I heard a slight chuckle.

"Quite possibly Yusuke." Replied an amused sounding Kurama.

"Well damn, can't blame me for trying now can you?" I said more as a statement then a question ending with a sigh. Setting up slowly I glanced around quickly to see who was still all here. Hm... Looks like Botan split, the tension in the room was really thick. As in to thick to even cut with a chain saw. But hell I guess I can't blame Botan really, hell I'd leave to if I could. 'Cause the guys looked really pissed off. Damnit I don't wanna ask 'em about what the fuckin mission is. Man this is really **not** how I wanted to spend the rest of my day... night... whatever the hell it is right now anyway. I don't care enough to find out.

"So what the hell is this mission about anyway?" I asked while I leaned against the wall beside my bed. I'd also gone and gained everyone's attention though... Ugh, why me? Well none of them would really look me in the eye. Man what the hell? Are they trying to piss me off or what!? "Well!?"

"Um... Well Urameshi it's just uh..."

"Damnit spit it out already Kuwabara!" I practically yelled into Kuwabara's face. Man did he want me to be pissed off at him or somethin?

"Well it's just that the guys we're supposed to go and catch are the same group of guys who made you lose your memory." Kuwabara said rather quickly, and not to mention he didn't look too comfortable. Well Kurama looked somewhat upset and Hiei being, the way I figured it the non emotional one, he had on a straight face. And me well I know I should be pissed off and everything but... I just don't feel anything. So what it's not like I remember them. I don't know their name's, what they look like, hell I don't even remember what kinda demon's their suppose to be. I think Kuwabara was more then a little disappointed about my lack of emotion to this because he got up and left the room. That left me with just Kurama and Hiei. Oh joy... "Well, when do we leave?"

"Well we'll leave when you're ready Yusuke." Kurama said as he stood up. Hiei had also stood up to leave the room whether it was gonna be by my window or the front door, I couldn't tell. But I couldn't help but wonder about what the fox said... 'When your ready.' What the hell does he mean by that?

"Hey Kurama..." I said stopping both him and Hiei from leaving the room right then.

"Yes?"

Taking a breath I looked down at my hands in my lap. "What do you mean by 'Well we'll leave when you're ready?"

I didn't look up when I heard a sigh and the light scuffling of fabric as Kurama, I'm guessing, sat down on the edge of my bed. "I guess what I meant Yusuke is that when you've gained enough strength back we'll leave. As of lately you seem to be a magnet for trouble."

Looking up at, yes my guess had been right, Kurama I noticed a slightly amused yet worried expression on his face. But why does he care so much? Sighing I shifted my gaze back to my hands which were now clenched into fists. "So just how are we gonna know when I'm ready? And just how the hell am I suppose ta help you guys when I don't remember how to fight or anything at all! I'm just gonna end up getting one of you guys or myself killed!"

I felt like screaming or beating the shit outta something as anger and self-loathing coursed through my veins. And a small sharp pain seemed to be coming from my hands as I noticed blood trickling down my palms. I noticed that my nails had dug into my skin. I flinched when I felt someone set their hand on my shoulder temporarily snapping my out of my thoughts. Glancing up I was looking into deeply concerned emerald eyes.

"Don't worry about it Yusuke. Everything will work out." Kurama said as he gave me a small smile. I knew he was just trying to reassure me... But it wasn't working very well. I watched Kurama and Hiei leave my room shutting the door behind them. I let out a breath that I hadn't known I was holding. I was completely alone. They left me by myself, leaving me to the doubts that had been plaguing my mind ever since I lost my memories. What if I never got them back?

What then... Would the guys just ditch me like yesterday's news or would they try to get to know the new me? And I guess I could get used to the name Yusuke. I mean it does sound familiar and everything. So why am I really complaining? I wonder if it's cause I don't feel like I'm Yusuke or somethin? Growling I ran my hands through my hair. Damnit! It's not fair! Why can't I just remember who the hell I am? A sigh of frustration slipped past my lips, as sleep seemed to invade my mind again, muddling all of my thoughts together. Maybe I'd feel more up to kicking some ass after I got some rest. Laying down I let my mind slip into the somewhat comforting embrace of sleep.

***

ta daaaaa!!! chapter um... chapter... *looks through a huge folder filled with writing in it* i know the rest of this ficcy is in here somewhere... *starts throwing papers around*

chibi cloey: *squeaks as she is buried under some paper work and mangas*

Yusuke: *walks in and gets hit in the face by a small notebook*hey! what the hell was that for!? *looks around* and why does it look like Koenma's office in here after he's thrown a tantrum? *picks up chibi cloey from the debris*

*looks up* huh oh sorry Yusuke, chibi cloey. i'm tryin to find da rest of dis ficcy so I can find out what chapter it is... *goes back to looking*

chibi cloey: *starts counting on fingers and holds up four*

Yusuke: *sigh* Cloe it's chapter four.

*looks up again* oh it is? *pouts suddenly* i coulda figured dat out...

Yusuke: *goes to set chibi cloey down but doesn't when he notices she's about to start crying and sighs* yeah, yeah. anyway what's up with Kurama in this chapter?

*looks nervous* um... uh well yah see my newly developed shonen-ai and yaoi writing skills have been tryin ta dig their claws into dis ficcy and well...

Yusuke: well what!? *looks slightly annoyed*

well i'm trying to resist but it may end up being shonen-ai. i'm just not sure at this point in time... *hides from audience behind Yusuke* please don't hurt me.

chibi cloey: *looks at everyone and blows a raspberry*

Yusuke: *chuffs chibi cloey lightly and glares at audience* if you don't like the idea of shonen-ai or possibly implied shonen-ai then i'd suggest that you get the hell outta here and don't come back. because knowing Cloe she'll just laugh at all the idiots who send her flames.

*grins and hugs Yusuke* thanks Yusuke! well caio everybody! *grabs a squealing chibi cloey and runs off to clean up the mess of papers*


	5. A Little Thing Called Remembering

:sneaks in and whispers: hey everyone. :glances around quickly for flying objects:

Yuusuke: well it's about damn time you updated this story. :walks in and stands behind Cloe:

:jumps about ten feet in the air and gives Yuusuke a startled look: don do that!

Yuusuke: would you get on with it already:crosses arms and glares:

:holds hands in a surrendering pose and grins lopsidedly: okay, okay already. :coughs and grins broadly showing fangs: and now I'm proud to introduce the long, very long awaited fifth chapter of Lost.

Chibi cloey:holds up disclaimer board proclaiming that Cloe is borrowing the characters and doesn't own them:

Warning: chap contains mention of rape.

A Little Thing Called Remembering

Upon opening my eyes I found myself in that strange mirror room once again. With a sigh I ran my hands through my hair and sat down with a loud thump. Glancing around I noticed that my reflection was only shown in the mirror infront of me. I felt my eyes widen in shock as my reflection tilted it's head and smirk at me. A tiny surge of anger coursed through my veins. Oh damn… Not this again.

"Well, well, well. Look who's finally come back. Did yah miss me?" It's smirk turned into a wolfish like grin as it stared at me. "So are yah finally ready to remember? Or am I gonna have ta drag yah kicking and screaming."

My eyes narrowed as I clenched my teeth in anger. Just who the hell did this guy think he was? Er… Wait… He's who I used to be. A sigh slid past my lips as I openly glared at my Reflection. Jerk. "Just why the hell are you so eager for me to remember anyway?"

I flinched away from the mirror as my Reflection slammed its fists against the mirror cracking it and snarled. "Cause those BASTARDS that did this to us need to PAY! There the reason you decided to get rid of me! Cause you couldn't deal with what they did to us."

The Reflection's lips curled back baring fangs as its eyes took on a slightly red sheen. "Your coming with me whether you like it or not."

I swear my jaw must have hit the floor as I watched the Reflection reach right out of the mirror and roughly pulled me through. Inhaling sharply I noticed I was falling through a fractured space. Shards filled with moving pictures flew by me to quickly for me to try and comprehend them.

A scream of pain erupted from my throat as I crashed through a shard suddenly being bombarded by memories. Clutching my head in my hands another scream tore past my lips, as I seemed to relive every moment of a painful, humiliating, and torturous fight. It hurt. Oh dear Kami, did it hurt.

Vaguely I noticed I was lying on the floor in the mirror room once again. But it didn't really matter to me. The pain of being forced to remember; to relive the fight coursed through my veins causing my body to twitch now and then. With a pained gasp I sat up and blinked a few times to get rid of the blurriness. Hopefully anyway.

"So do you think you'll be ready?"

My body jerked slightly in surprise as the Reflection's voice hit my ears. Tilting my head I tried to glare at the Reflection. It didn't work to well on my part as pain lanced through my skull. With a moan of pain, I clutched my head gazed at the now doubled Reflection.

"You bastard…" I winced lightly at how weak my voice sounded to me. "Why'd you have to do that?"

"Because you're going along on the mission, with the team this time I might add… Goddamn Koenma for not sending all of us last time. If he had we wouldn't be in this forsaken mess."

I watched in slight amusement as the Reflection went into a full rant mode about how badly it hated Koenma. "I think you got a bit off track." A chuckle escaped my throat as I watched a blush spread across the Reflections face. With a soft sigh I relaxed lying on the floor. The pain I'd felt earlier was begging to dull. And I couldn't wait till it was gone.

"You know… We might actually die this time. Not that that's a bad thing."

Opening my eyes I looked at the Reflection and blinked. When the heck had I closed my eyes and why the hell was there a look of defeat on its face, "Well if we die, we die. And if we don't, we don't. Simple as that." Although now that I thought about it; I'm leaning more toward the dying situation of this whole ordeal. I blinked in startlement as the Reflection burst out laughing. Okay what the hell did I say that was so fuckin funny?

"Well from that comment I can tell you're heading in the right direction." A few chuckles escaped from its throat as it gazed at me becoming serious. "But now… It's time you got back to reality."

Raising a brow, I opened my mouth to ask how the hell I was suppose to do that when a familiar cracking sound assaulted my ears. Unfortunately a squeak slid by my lips as I fell through the shattered floor, watching the Reflection that's me but not me wave with a cocky grin on its face.

With a jolt I sat up straight, faster then I probably should have. Groaning I put my head in my hands. Damn, I think I just gave myself whiplash. I should sue. Er, wait that doesn't make any sense. I'd end up suing myself and that'd be kinda, somewhat pointless. Not to mention stupid. Massaging my temples I glanced around the room. Well, for once I'm completely alone as I wake up to my living nightmare. Throwing off the blanket I walked over to the dresser in the room, and started throwing various items around. Pulling out a pair of black jeans and a black T-shirt I stopped my rampage of the dresser and quietly left the room.

Walking softly so as not to make any noise I quickly slipped inside the bathroom and locked the door. Resting my head against the door I released a breath of air that I hadn't realized I'd been holding. Dropping the clothes on the counter I quickly stripped off the clothes I'd been in. Holding up the shirt to my nose I almost gagged. Ack! I think the clothes I just rid myself of could be used in chemical warfare. Dropping them I kicked the smelly clothes into the corner. I'd through em out after I had a shower. Turning it on I stepped into the scalding hot water. With a moan I leaned against the wall and slide down till I was sitting. A shudder went through my body as a few moments stuck in my mind; from the crash course of going down memory lane that my Reflection had decide to inflict upon me.

My nails traveled down my arm drawing blood at the memory of those 'things' running their hands across my body. Taking sick pleasure in the way I had broke down and practically begged them to stop, to leave me alone, to stop touching me. They didn't stop. Hell they took turns for a while and were delighted in my screams of pain as I cried for help from pretty much anyone. No one came though; I was left to this torture. Some friends I had. A sob broke free as I clutched my hands in my hair. It wasn't fair; I didn't want to remember this. I so didn't want to remember this. I could vaguely feel my skin becoming numb as the scalding water continues to caress my damaged body. With a morbid fascination I watched as the pink tinted water washed down the drain. Funny, I think that's the direction that my life will be going here in a few hours. If what happened last time happens again… I'm killing myself. And no one can stop me from doing that.

With a quick twist of my hand I turned the water off and exited the shower. Grabbing a towel I ran it across my body, stopping now and then to admire scars that ran here and there. Hn, I don't even know where they came from. Then again maybe I don't really want to know. Lifting my gaze to the mirror I blinked. Looking back at me was the face of a guy who'd been broken, damaged, and had nothing more to lose. I couldn't stop the smirk that fell upon my face. Yeah I had nothing to lose. Getting dressed I stepped out of the bathroom. Watch out Zenba brother's cause I'm finishing this fight one way or another this time.

:blinks and looks kinda like a fish: that… it wasn't… it really wasn't supposed to go it that direction. :shakes head: I can't believe I wrote that. :looks over the ending of the story: I really can't believe I did that.

Yuusuke: YOU! WHAT ABOUT ME:is shaking like a leaf from rage: HOW THE HELL COULD YOU DO THAT?

:blinks: I have no idea but what's done is done. ;coughs a bit: um… don ask about the Zenba brothers thing. I needed a name for the bad guys and that's what I came up with. And the next chap will probably be a flashback thing, not a real descriptive one. Since this site don like that kinda thing, but I'll probably post the descriptive one somewhere else. So I'm gonna run now since I don't really enjoy the thought of painful death by flying objects. Bye:disappears in a flash of fire and smoke:

Yuusuke:blinks and yells: GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD:runs off to look for her:


End file.
